


【双leo】我老公是Omega（七）

by wanglulu



Category: wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	【双leo】我老公是Omega（七）

申赫本来就已经忍了两个月的发情期，现在黎簇的信息素直冲进他的鼻尖，呼吸开始加快，一股燥热的感觉从腹部延伸到了胸口。

看样子是睡不下去了，申赫睁开眼转过身，看着一直没合眼盯着他看的灼灼目光，声音都有点带着情欲的沙哑：“怎么？等不及了？”

“老婆，我想操你！”黎簇认真说道。

申赫老脸一红，为什么要用这么深情的眼神说这么色气的话，真是…

一个重重的吻让两人之间的暧昧氛围彻底点燃了，申赫首先夺取了主动权，将黎簇压在了身下，让舌尖在黎簇的口腔内游走，偶尔触碰到对方炙热的舌尖，就让申赫身子一软，全身像是电流窜过一般。

黎簇的手伸进了申赫的上衣，将申赫本就松垮的白色睡衣给拉了上去，露出了性感的腰肢，黎簇有着厚茧的手划过申赫牛奶般润滑的肌肤上，让申赫既有被抚摸的快感又带着一点痛意，搞得申赫的身子战栗了一下。

摸了摸黎簇的胸口，申赫道：“你瘦了许多。”

黎簇回道：“那要不要试试威力有没有更胜一筹呢？”

申赫眼含秋波地瞪了黎簇一眼，看的黎簇又是硬了一分，手恶作剧一样捏着申赫的两颗红点，使劲揉搓着。

“嗯…额…黎簇…你…你混蛋！”申赫趴在黎簇的胸口，喘着气边呻吟边骂道。

“还有更混蛋的，要不要试试？”黎簇在申赫耳边低声笑道。

说完，申赫就被黎簇反客为主地压在了身下，睡衣的扣子被黎簇粗暴地扯开，黎簇将申赫的手按在床上，舌尖就在那两颗乳头上不停地打着圈。

湿漉漉的舌头触及到那样敏感的部位，申赫被刺激地后穴又涌出好多的淫水，嘴唇微张，难耐的呻吟溢出口腔：“你…坏…嗯啊…坏的很…”

“喜欢吗？嗯？”黎簇的尾音微微上翘，魅惑着申赫的神经。

“喜…喜欢…”申赫迷离的眼神看向黎簇，似乎在索求着更多。

不知道什么时候，黎簇的手就慢慢划到了申赫身下，把碍事的睡裤脱掉丢到一边，黎簇就把申赫的双腿掰开，拿到自己肩上放着，手开始攻击申赫溃不成军的蜜穴。

“老婆，你那里好软啊。”在插入一根手指的时候，黎簇朝着申赫说道。

“嗯…哼啊…嗯…”申赫随着黎簇的不断抽插，忘情地叫着，声音甜腻的像只猫爪不停挠着黎簇的心。

眼看着申赫的后穴已经完全适应了，黎簇也掏出自己已经巨大无比的阳具，对准申赫的后穴，慢慢地推了进去。

在进入的那一刻，两人都发出欢愉的一声，温软的后穴像温泉一样包裹着黎簇，黎簇一下一下地在申赫体内冲撞着，房间里响起臀部相撞的声音以及噗嗤噗嗤的水声，让申赫本就潮红的脸更加艳丽了。

“嗯…啊…快点…快…”申赫环住黎簇的脖颈，催促着黎簇加快速度，任由酥痒的感觉流遍全身。

黎簇喜欢看着申赫意乱情迷的表情，他把申赫汗水打湿的碎发给别在耳后，轻轻吻了吻申赫的脸颊，突然恶趣味地说道：“老婆，我们要个孩子吧。”

申赫像是突然清醒了一样，想着黎簇还插在自己后穴的巨物，正蓄势待发地攻击着他的小穴。

“不要…不要孩子…”申赫眼底透露出不愿和惊恐，开始抗拒着黎簇，甚至还想让黎簇的阴茎退出来，黎簇脸色一黑，为什么申赫就这么不想有他的孩子？

黎簇又狠狠地撞击了几下，申赫残存的理智又陷入了情欲：“嗯…啊…继续…”

“老婆，你就这么不想有我们的孩子吗？”黎簇把申赫抱紧垂眸问道。

申赫看着黎簇失落的眼神，心里有点内疚，他不是不想要他和黎簇的孩子，他只是…只是现在还接受不了。

“没有！黎簇，你别逼我好吗？”申赫撇过头说道。

黎簇心里有些冒火，他们已经在一起经历了那么多，可是申赫还是不愿意向自己敞开心扉，当初，是他告诉自己，两个人要互相信任，不要有任何事瞒着对方，可是现在，他也不告诉自己，为什么不想要孩子，难道说，申赫一直都准备离开吗？

一想到这里，黎簇就有种自己被排除在外的恐慌感，一种要被抛弃的愤怒感，现在申赫是他最爱的人，如果连申赫都要离开他，他要怎么办？

不行，他想要知道申赫的一切，想要了解申赫的所有想法，想要申赫一直都属于他一个人！

“黎簇，你干嘛？”申赫见黎簇脸色阴沉，拿着身边的睡衣就把自己的手给绑住了。

黎簇看着申赫，神色有些疯狂说道：“我要让你怀我的孩子，这样你就不会离开我了。”

申赫是真的生气了，他没想到黎簇会说出这样的话，他就对他们的感情那么没有信心吗？要靠孩子来把他拴在身边。

“黎簇，你放开我！我告诉你，我不想有你的孩子，这辈子都不想！”现在两个人都在愤怒的边缘徘徊，自然是什么话都说的出来，黎簇的怒火瞬间被点燃，冷声道：“好啊，我偏就不如你的愿！”

申赫的反抗没有什么用，又被黎簇按在身下操弄着，但是这次没有了爱意，只有被强迫的屈辱感和无力感。

“老婆，我爱你，我真的好爱你！”黎簇吻了吻申赫眼角掉落的眼泪，然后把所有的白浊都灌入了申赫的体内，申赫神色冰冷，看都不想看黎簇一眼。

黎簇似乎觉得还不够，又拉着申赫做了几次，搞得申赫精疲力尽，昏睡了过去，黎簇好像满意了，解开了申赫手上的束缚，像抱着最喜爱的洋娃娃一样，抱着申赫喃喃道：“这样就好了，这样你就不会想着离开我了…”

可是为什么，我开心不起来呢？黎簇的眼角划过一滴泪。


End file.
